Nemesis
Background Nemesis, feared by all men, strode through this city's "Time's Square", pondering the current state of existence. Athena had freed Arachne from her punishment. In her thousands of years walking the Earth, meting out punishment to the transgressors and sinners of the world, no one had ever been released from their durance. No one. Was not Sisyphus still rolling his boulder up the hill? Were not the Aloadae still bound to their pillars? Was not Ixion still burning on his wheel? Tantalus still starved in his pool, and Prometheus was still ravaged by the eagle. That was the way of things. Wrong-doers were punished. They were not pardoned. And Athena had freed Arachne from her punishment. So lost in thought was the goddess that she did not notice the mortal's approach until he was already near. Brazenly, ignoring the truth of her divine personage, he began to speak. "Well, well, you're a fine, tall drink of water... have you ever considered a modelling career, sweet thing? My name's Benny... I'm a talent scout and I've got the connections to make you a star.": Nemesis looked at the man. Or rather, she looked into the man. In response to the gaze of the goddess Nemesis, this mortal creature "Benny" abruptly voided his bowels into his clothing. The stench of him was disgusting. "No... you are not a talent scout, and you have no connections with which you would make me a celebrity. You are a pimp, like so many pimps before you, you trade on the weakness of others for your own power and enrichment. You have no connections. You stalk bus terminals, looking for young runaways that you can entrap into sexual congress and eventually into the slavery of prostitution and narcotics addiction." She gave the man one last glance before continuing her stride. "You are a rat in manform. Be a rat, Benjamin Velez... let the outer form match the inner. That is my judgment." The goddess Nemesis continued stalking the streets of the city, ignoring the suddenly empty suit of clothes, or the panic-stricked rodent that raced for the shelter of a nearby building. Personality and Motivations Nemesis is dedicated to her purpose, which is to serve out punishment to criminals, sinners, traitors, and other wrong-doers. She takes the greatest enjoyment of bringing the overly proud low. Towards normal human beings, she tends to be cold, aloof, and perhaps even a little cruel. This might be because she can see into men's hearts and knows the darkness that lives there. She considers mortal beings to be beneath her, and thus sees no point in using courtesy or niceties toward them. She doesn't care to become involved in human life, holding herself apart. Quote "You cannot escape my judgment." Powers and Abilities Nemesis is the incarnation of the ancient Greek goddess of vengeance and proportionality. She is immune to poisons, disease, even aging. She is much stronger and heartier than a normal human being and, as the goddess of vengeance, she can sense the evil that lurks in the hearts of men to determine the proper punishment for that evil. Those who have done wrong quail before her power. She can deliver an appropriate punishment at will. Nemesis often summons a sword made of pure divine power to uses in combat. This blade is actually a part of her and not an actual weapon. Appearance Nemesis is a tall, very attractive woman with classic Mediterranean features. She has curly black hair held tight to her head with a wimple and purple eyes that seem to penetrate into a person's soul. She typically dresses in a white cotton toga over which silvery armor is worn. The armor covers her shoulders, upper arms, chest, and upper abdomen. Two large white wings, similar in shape to those of a falcon, extend from her back. She keeps them folder when not flying with them. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Greek Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Mystics Category:Vigilantes Category:Mythological Figures Category:Greek Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Female Villains Category:Immortals